I'm In Love With a Weasley
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: I couldn't have. Not with Weasley. Why, Merlin, did I have to fall in love with her? Father is going to kill me.
1. Chapter 1

There was one problem with being a Malfoy—you were just about as famous as you would be if you were either a Potter or a Wealsey. Okay, I lied. Ha, Scorpius Malfoy admitting that he lied? Whatever. Malfoys have changed since then, after all. But anyway, there's more than one problem. As soon as any wizard or witch hear the name "Malfoy", they would instantly think "a pure-blood, Voldemort-loving blond"—it was as if Malfoy is a defined term in a wizard dictionary—"who despise Potters and Weasleys." Well, unfortunately (or fortunately, if you didn't care about those problems and if you loved the fame), I am such a Malfoy, and naturally, so are my parents.

"Scorpius," said Father, pulling me into a very awkward one-arm hug. We were currently at Platform 9-3/4; I was about to start my first year at Hogwarts. I was not exactly excited about going off to school, and I missed my luxurious bedroom already. I was certainly going to miss the House-elf service, too. There were House-elves at Hogwarts, but there wasn't one that would be specifically assigned to me. Why couldn't students bring House-elves in lieu of a pet, anyway? If only Screech (my owl) could bring me whatever I needed, and not just letters...

I wasn't nervous at all, knowing that I would be Sorted into Slytherin without a doubt.

"_Don't _get into trouble at Hogwarts, understand?" Father went on, breaking me out of my thoughts, "We need to start behaving like normal wizards."

"Aren't we normal wizards already?" I asked, ceasing my eyebrows in confusion. "It's not like we're _Mudbloods_ or anything."

Father glanced at me disapprovingly. "Lucius has been telling you too many stories," he grumbled, "and now he's given me another reason to hate his visits. Don't say that word, ever, Scorpius. I forbid it. We're lucky enough not to have been imprisoned after Voldemort's defeat…"

Now that _he_ had gone, no one really cared if they addressed him as Voldemort and not You-Know-Who anymore. Well, Potter hadn't cared even when Voldemort _had _been alive, apparently. I had learned all about the Second Wizarding War from my father, who, of course, had first-hand experience. Every time he spoke of how Potter had saved his life, I could tell how hurt he was. Not _physical_ pain. Mental. Father being saved by his archenemy had wounded his pride, and I had figured that out even if Father would never admit it himself.

"Come, Draco," Mother said, pulling me into a full hug. "Now isn't the time for lectures. Scorpius is about to leave for Hogwarts, and you're telling him about the war? Perhaps you can talk to Lucius later about it. _Later_." She accentuated on the last word, staring intently at Father. Father shook his head with a sigh, giving in. Father never won an argument if Mother was around, and for that, I admit, I was grateful.

Father hesitated before gesturing towards where a ginormous group of redheads gathered. "See them, Scorpius? They're the Weasleys, if you didn't know already. But considering how smart you are, I'm sure you do know. Well, I suggest you avoid them."

"Oh, _Draco_," Mother scolded, slapping Father lightly on his arm, and clearly not pleased.

"I suppose avoiding them would be a little _too_ much. But that girl over there—her name's Rose Weasley, isn't it?—make sure to beat her on every test, Scorp. And _don't _get too friendly with her, understand?" Father instructed me. I smirked at his last order of not getting too friendly with her. It wasn't as if I was going to befriend a Weasley.

I couldn't help asking, "Why _her_, Father? There's plenty of other Weasleys, and I can certainly do a lot better on tests than them."

"Her mother is Hermione Weasley née Granger, Scorpius. She's the cleverest witch in our year." He didn't sound happy at the thought that she was the cleverest. "So naturally, her daughter will be smart, too, you know. Look at her. Already in her Hogwarts robes. Like mother, like daughter." He sneered in their direction, and nodded curtly as his eyes met those of one of the Weasley's.

Mother grumbled, "Don't have them turn against each other before school even begins, Draco!" She kissed me on my forehead, and, with a huff, she turned and stalked away, calling over her shoulder, "I'll leave you two to your man-to-man talk, then. Send us an owl after your Sorting, Scorpius. See you at Christmas. Do try to avoid Peeves at all costs, and don't get into trouble, as your father said earlier." I watched her leave, neither of us trying to stop her.

The Hogwarts Express whistle blew over the chatter of parents and students.

"Well, remember to write us whenever possible, Scorp, and...I don't think saying 'Good luck' is appropriate, is it?" Father mused, squeezing my shoulder as he helped me lift my trunk and Screech's cage onto the train.

I boarded the train and half-heartedly waved at Father. "Later, Father," I said, then turned my back to him as I headed down the aisle in search of an empty compartment. It was better that I was alone (I wasn't in the mood for conversations) and the other students clearly agreed, as they all avoided me, some even shooting me dark looks as I passed. I finally found the perfect empty compartment.

Unfortunately, my alone time was short-lived.

As I sat staring absently out of the window, the compartment door opened to reveal two students, one in front of the other. First years, by the looks of it. And, sadly, I knew who they were.

The redhead girl noticed me, and burst out, "Do you have a problem with the window?"

Was that how people greeted each other nowadays? Asking if they had problems with windows? I snorted, thinking how Father must be wrong after all. She didn't act as smart as her mother did. I, not bothering to reply, ignored her.

"Or do you have a problem with yourself?" The dark-haired boy, Potter's son, put in, his head appearing behind Weasley's. It almost looked as if she sprouted another head. "You do seem to be scowling at yourself, Malfoy."

_He _clearly wasn't smart, either. There was obviously a difference between scowling at a reflection of yourself and scowling _at _yourself, and I was doing neither, thank you very much. I was simply concentrating on ignoring them.

Redhead Weasley sat down across from me. She let out a cough; clearing her throat. "Er, sorry about what I said earlier," she mumbled, "We can start over. I'm—"

The last thing I wanted was to listen to her whiny know-it-all voice. "You're Rose Weasley. And he's Albus Potter. I've been warned to stay away from you," I interjected calmly.

Potter sat down next to her, much to my annoyance. They were not about to leave any time soon. "We've been warned to stay away from you too, Scorpius Malfoy," he said obnoxiously, "but unfortunately, there's nowhere else to sit, so do excuse us."

"What about your gigantic family?" I suggested, wanting to be rid of their presence as soon as possible. "There's plenty of room with them. Or—" A thought suddenly struck me, "—are you unwanted because there's simply _too _many?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Weasley snapped rudely, "There's nothing wrong with my family. Mind your own business and leave us alone."

"I _was_ minding my own business until you two came along," I pointed out dryly, glowering at her. She didn't flinch.

She growled, "This train doesn't belong to you. Don't act like you own the bloody thing. There's a reason why it's called _The Hogwarts Express _and not _The Malfoy Express. _You do seem to have a lot of money, though. Maybe if you actually bought it it'll be named after you."

Potter began laughing like a maniac. "Rose, that was excellent!"

Eventually, Weasley gave up and pulled out _Hogwarts, A History _and began reading. At least it was now silent. Potter began playing Wizard Chess with himself, which was rather strange indeed. I was now surrounded by a narcissist and a know-it-all. My first day was going just great.

It seemed as if time was passing painfully slow. Then, a long time later, the trolly witch came by, pushing her cart of sweets. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

I wasn't hungry, and besides, I was waiting for the feast-prepared-by-House-elves after the Sorting.

Potter, on the other hand, jumped up eagerly at the thought of food. As he did so, he caused his chess pieces to scatter off the board. Weasley held her book up like a shield, saving her head from being struck by the king (Father had once told me about a song he had composed, "Weasley is our King", and the king almost hitting her head reminded me of that). I wasn't as lucky, and one chess piece hit me right on the head. I had a feeling Potter did it purposely as he cheerfully bought some of everything from the cart.

"Chocolate Frog, Rosie?" Potter asked Weasley, holding one out to her.

"Why not?" She responded, unwrapping the frog. I heard her gasp. "Draco Malfoy," she read the name from the card aloud. I hadn't expected that Father had his own Chocolate Frog card, especially since he had been a Death Eater during the war. "One of the first and few wizards to change sides during the Second Wizarding War. An accomplished man in his own rights, he later worked at the Ministry as a Magical Law Enforcer."

I didn't comment. To my surprise, she tossed me a Frog, which I caught using my practiced Quidditch Seeker skills.

"Have one, Malfoy," she offered me, and I half-smirked at her in return.

"Are you going mental?" Potter muttered to her sharply.

Weasley ignored him, and instead said to me, "Who knows? Maybe you'll get my dad's card or something."

I unwrapped the Frog to find Nicolas Flamel's face staring back at me. "Nicolas Flamel," I told her shortly. I gave her the card—I already had a few of Flamel—and she handed me Father's card. Father simply gazed blankly at me.

We didn't speak to each other again, but somehow this small exchange caused me to wonder whether not being friends with her was a good idea.

_She's a Weasley,_ I told myself, a_nd you're a Malfoy. Being friends with her (or any other Weasley for the matter) is the last thing you should even _think_ of._

* * *

><p><strong><em>An: _First chapter of _I'm In Love With a Weasley! _Hopefully it sounds boy-ish enough. Anyway, I decided to post this earlier than expected, but there will not be as many updates due to the fact that I'm still finishing _Malfoy_.**

**Review? :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years! Any more firs' years?" _Professor _Hagrid's voice boomed above the students' racket as first years, including me, gathered (some nervously) around him.

Father had told me much about the giant; Hagrid had obviously favored Potter during his school days. Father himself had had some rather unfortunate...events occur while under his supervision, and that story involved a hippogriff, Sirius Black escaping from his fate of the Dementor's Kiss, and Potter and pals being heros as usual. None of Father's stories about his school experiences had a happy ending (at least, not for him), and almost all of them somehow contained Potter saving the day. It was always Potter this, and Potter that.

"Al! Rosie! All right there, yeh two?" Sure enough, even now he talked to Potter and Weasley like old friends. I snorted.

Weasley beamed at the giant, waving furiously to catch his attention. "We're good!" Potter bellowed back, "except a certain Malfoy has been giving us problems!"

With a sniff, I turned my back to them and found myself beside Susanna Zabini, daughter of Blaise Zabini (who was a good friend of Father's). "Oh, Scorp!" She greeted me cheerfully, "Glad to finally see one familiar face around here! I was beginning to think—"

I never did find out what she was beginning to think, for then Hagrid ushered us all into boats. I found myself along with Susanna, Christine Nott and another terrified-looking guy. The Weasley girl was piled into another boat with Potter and two other students. She gave me a half-hearted wave.

"Who's that waving at you, Scorp?" Christine asked me, narrowing her eyes as she saw Weasley. "No wait, you don't have to answer. Let me guess...She's a Weasley, isn't she?"

"Ten points for Slytherin!" I drawled for good measure. She giggled, shooting Weasley a dirty look as she did so. Weasley scowled back at us, then turned her head away to chat with her cousin.

The other bloke in our boat pointed out, "B-But, we're not even Sorted yet!"

Sue (who much preferred the shorter version of her name) muttered in response, "Yeah, well, no doubt _we'll _be Sorted into Slytherin!"

The guy's eyes widened in surprise as he finally realized who I was. "Y-You're Malfoy, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not Malfoy," I replied sarcastically, "I just _happen_ to be extremely rich and have blond hair."

The poor bloke scrambled as far back away from me as possible as Christine and Sue burst out laughing. A few students from other boats turned to see what the commotion was. I was forced to grab onto the sides of the boat, for it had started rocking violently back and forth from Christine and Sue doubling over from laughter. Hagrid frowned at us from his own private boat, and I smirked back at him.

It felt like forever before we finally stood outside the door to Hogwarts. When the door opened at Hagrid's command, we headed inside, where we were greeted by the Herbology professor and Head of Gryffindor House—Neville Longbottom.

"The firs' years, Professor," Hagrid informed him, who nodded briskly and led us into a small chamber not far from the Great Hall.

"Please not Slytherin," I heard Potter mutter not far away from me.

Weasley's voice soothed, "Don't worry, Al, you'll be fine! Besides, I'm sure all the Houses want you—being Harry Potter's son and all!"

I sighed, knowing that what she said would have no affect on the Potter boy. She certainly needed how-to-properly-comfort-people lessons. "I don't want the other Houses to want me!" Potter's slightly panicky voice rang out.

"Oh, shut up, Al," came her exasperated answer (which wasn't reassuring at _all_), "Just don't think about it! James was Sorted into Gryffindor, wasn't he? You'll be, too!"

Her mentioning of the older Potter caused Potter to roar, "JAMES SAID I WOULD BE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN!"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY SLYTHERIN?" A voice boomed above us. A few people screamed, pointing up to where the Bloody Baron had floated into the room. I was tempted to wave at him in greeting, and so I did.

"Are you crazy, Malfoy?" Weasley gasped, staring at me with her mouth wide open.

Potter cowered back in fear, stumbling over students in his attempt to hide in a corner.

The Bloody Baron noticed me and grinned evilly. "Ah, Malfoy, eh? Looking forward to having you in my House!" Still crackling with laughter, he flew into the wall and vanished.

"All of you, still alive?" Professor Longbottom had reappeared.

I wonder what sort of greeting _that _was.

"At least the Bloody Baron didn't kill anyone this time," he grunted, though I could tell he was merely joking as we followed him into the Great Hall.

And, there sat the Sorting Hat atop the stool.

As the Hat finished his song, the Professor rolled out the list of names. I was becoming impatient as well as hungry (the Chocolate Frog eaten on the train felt like eons ago).

Finally, finally, he called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Boldly, I walked up and sat down on the stool, placing the Sorting Hat over my head. "_Ah, another Malfoy?_" A voice mused in my head. "_Hmm...you certainly are rather smart, if I do say so myself. Perhaps Ravenclaw..._"

"_No,_" I thought firmly, _"Not Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff!" _

"_Are you sure? If that's the case, better be in_—SLYTHERIN!" He yelled the last word to the school as I set the hat down and headed to the Slytherin table, where students were cheering and waving at me...I let out a small sigh of relief.

Longbottom continued on with the list: "Nott, Christine!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And it wasn't long before—"Potter, Albus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I noted the look on Potter's face as he joined the Gryffindor table.

Weasley too was Sorted into Gryffindor, and Sue hurried over and sat down next to me with a grin.

"Welcome back to another school year, and welcome to your first school year for some of you," The Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, said with her voice magically amplified. "I'm sure you must all be starving now, so I'll leave my words of wisdom for later. Well, bon appétit!" She clapped her hands, and at once food appeared on the golden plates.

"Excellent!" I remarked, remembering Father telling me about the feasts at Hogwarts, "House-elves certainly are good cooks, aren't they?"

"Why, of course," Sue agreed with her mouth already full of mashed potatoes. "Quit complementing the House-elves, Scorp, and start eating, for Merlin's sake! House-elves are meant to serve, so what good will it be to praise them?"

With a curt nod, I began helping myself to pork chops and kidney pie.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't write out the Sorting in <em>I'm In Love With a Malfoy<em>, but I decided to include it in _Weasley. _**

**Press that lovely review button? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_Mother,_

_If you have been wondering what House I was Sorted into, you no longer have to worry. Relax, Mother, because I can just imagine you pacing back and forth as you await the news of my Sorting. I'll delay the announcement a little longer by telling you the Houses that everybody else was Sorted into. _

_Susanna Zabini was Sorted into Slytherin, and so was Christine Nott. No surprise there. _

_Potter and Weasley were both Sorted into Gryffindor (if you ever wanted to know what to send them for Christmas, I suggest something with Gryffindor House colors. Now that I think about it, why on earth would you even think about sending them Christmas presents? No offense, but just in case you need to know what colors to pick for future reference—Gryffindor House colors)._

_I, however, certainly would not appreciate something in Gryffindor colors, as I was Sorted into Slytherin. Great, isn't it? On a side note, the Sorting Hat_ did_ consider putting me in Ravenclaw. That would be rather embarrassing. _

_Anyway, I hope you and Father are both coping with my absence. Send him my regards. _

_Scorpius_

Satisfied with the letter, I slipped it into my trunk so I could owl it to my mother when classes were over.

* * *

><p>Ah, flying. It was one of the few classes that actually interested me, <em>despite <em>having them with Gryffindors. I saw Weasley freaking out where she stood beside Potter; Sue looked slightly nervous but determined that she would do well, and Christine stood emotionless.

"When I count down from three and blow my whistle, yell 'UP!' as loud as you can!" Madam Hill, the flying instructor, said to us. "Ready? THREE—TWO—ONE!"

"UP!" I roared, and the broom instantly jumped up into my grasp. Many students were not as good as I, for their brooms were still lying on the ground.

And of course, Weasley's broom was among those still on the ground.

"It seems your broom doesn't like you, Weasley," I taunted her.

"Yeah, Malfoy, you're so popular even your _broomstick_ loves you," came her response as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

It seemed I had struck a nerve. Ah, the joys of arguing with Weasley...I decided to press further just for the fun of it. "If you can't use a broom for flying, Weasley, perhaps you should try sweeping the floor with it. I'm sure you've had loads of practice at that due to the...economical difficulties of your family." Sue, Christine and the other Slytherins in our line started snickering, some even giving Weasley dirty looks.

That was when Weasley decided to stride right in front of me and hit me square in the head with her broomstick. "Oh, so _this_ is what you're supposed to do with it," she growled, glaring at me. Gryffindors were now laughing at our exchange, and the Slytherins were beginning to look uncertain.

"Don't you dare touch me, Weasley," I snapped coolly. The broom hadn't hurt too much. I was pretty strong, after all, and she hadn't used full force on me. She was beginning to piss me off though, and I had a feeling this was turning in her favor. I scowled at the thought of her winning.

"I wasn't touching you at all, Malfoy," she responded with a smug grin, "It was the broomstick touching you, whether you like it or not! Ha!" I wanted to hex her then, but with Madam Hill there, I didn't want to cause any trouble.

Ah, speak of the Devil. Madam Hill is definitely my life saver—"Miss Weasley!" She yelled sharply, stalking toward Weasley at an alarming fast pace, "Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate behavior! _Especially_ coming from the best witch of your year!"

I shot Weasley a look of triumph, and noticed the tears that were now threatening to spill from her eyes as she hung her head and rejoined her rank among the Gryffindors. A few tried to console her, but she didn't pay attention to them as she stood quietly, not at all like the girl she had just been a few moments ago.

"Causing Weasley to lose points for Gryffindor, eh?" sneered Sue as she watched the Gryffindors with a hungry look in her eyes, "You've got some skill, Scorp. I'm glad you're a Slytherin."

"I'm glad I'm a Slytherin, too," I told her with a smirk. She giggled as other Slytherins gave me thumb-ups for my success. "You know, Father had threatened to disinherit me had I not been Sorted into Slytherin."

She patted my shoulder in what must've been an attempt to comfort me. "Don't worry, Scorp, I don't mind as long as you're in _my_ House."

I shot another look at Weasley, who was still ignoring her friends. "And that House would be Slytherin, wouldn't it?" I asked her absently, my focus on Weasley.

Sue followed my gaze to see where I was looking at, and frowned. "Why are you worrying about _her_, Scorp? She's a Gryffindor for one, and not to mention a Weasley. Don't tell me you're thinking that you shouldn't have argued with her."

Madam Hill was once again my life saver as she clapped her hands together, and I no longer had to talk to Sue. "All right, enough chitchat! Let's try again, shall we? For those of you who haven't successfully caught your broom yet: THREE—TWO—ONE!"

"Up!"

Weasley's broom hadn't even budged from its position on the ground (she had put it back). She must really be bad at flying. Potter shot me a dark look from where he stood, too holding onto his broomstick.

Why were they blaming me, anyway? _She_ was the one who hit me.

Suddenly, flying wasn't as enjoyable as it had seemed.

"M-Madam Hill?" Asked Weasley in a small voice, raising her hand.

"What is it, Miss Weasley?" Madam Hill inquired coldly, putting her hands on her hips.

She gulped. "I'm n-not feeling very well...can I please be excused from flying? Headmistress McGonagall knows about the reason, you could ask her..."

With a curt nod, Madam Hill answered, "Very well. I shall discuss the matter with the Headmistress. You may be excused."

"Thank you," Weasley said with relief as she headed to sit not far from the field.

"Oh? You can use that against her, you know," Christine suggested with glee. "Weasley, do you have a problem with your broom? Too poor for your standards, is that it? Or—"

"No thanks," I grumbled, interrupting her ideas, "_I_ don't fancy getting points docked from Slytherin, you know."

She huffed. "Who cares about points? We can have some fun."

My eyes briefly met Weasley's blue ones. "I've had enough of Weasley for one day."

Well, at least I wouldn't have to compete with her in Quidditch when the time came.

* * *

><p><strong>Press that lovely review button? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are you going, Scorp?" Sue asked me as I walked past her with my letter in my hand. Not bothering to answer, I simply waved the letter to show her. She frowned. "But isn't it almost curfew?"

"It's not curfew _yet_," I reminded her. "Don't worry; I'll be back before then!" I called to her as I made my way to the Owlery.

Screech instantly fluttered down from his post onto my shoulder. He hooted before nibbling my ear. "Hey, Screech—ouch!" My greeting was cut short as he bit rather hard. I sighed as I tied my letter to his leg. "Take this to Malfoy Manor for me, will you? To Mother?" Screech hooted importantly in response; puffing out his chest as if to show the other owls just how special he was. I watched him fly off, wondering if even our House-elves had Malfoy characteristics. It was a rather absurd assumption, but if Screech displayed Malfoy qualities...

I was too deep in thought and barely noticed as the door creaked open. Even in the dim moonlight, the flaming red hair was obvious as _she _walked in. "Weasley," I acknowledged her presence, realizing with a jolt that time had passed rather quickly since I left the dungeon. It must be just past curfew now. "You, breaking school rules? I'm impressed," I mused, waiting for her reaction. When she stared back at me with a dumbfounded expression, I stated smugly, "It's past curfew."

Her eyes widened slightly as if she had just noticed that she was out so late. She didn't seem exactly happy for the fact that I knew something she didn't. "Bugger off, Malfoy," she muttered, clearly trying to hide her surprise; she did close the door in case someone overheard.

Of course I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction and leave. "So poor that you have to use school owls? _Please,_" I noted as she tied her letter to a school owl's leg.

"They're not too bad," she snapped irritably, "Plus, unless yours can fly any faster, I really don't see anything wrong with them." She sent the owl off as she spoke. I scowled at her. How _dare _she say such a thing? I was becoming more and more fond of Screech, and here she was, comparing him to a _school _owl?

"Insulting my owl now—" I began, but immediately broke off mid-sentence when I heard the doorknob turn again. Weasley stared at me and opened her mouth to speak. Not daring to give us away now, I grabbed onto her arm and dragged her into the corner. I didn't care if it was _Weasley _there with me; I wasn't going to have her get me into trouble, even if it meant sparing her from a detention. I covered her mouth with my hand to stop her from screaming.

Filch's head came into view, followed by his latest cat Miss Norris. "I swear I heard something in here, my sweet," he cooed to her softly. "Students out of bed, hmm?" It was only a little past curfew. It wasn't like anyone was going to sleep at _eight _in the evening!

I could feel Weasley shaking as she pressed against me. Whether it was from fear or anger or something else, I wasn't sure. I Disillusioned us so Filch would not be able to see anything, and the spell worked especially well in the dark. After spending _years _stuck up in Malfoy Manor and doing nothing but memorizing spell books, my hard work finally paid off. If it wasn't because I was hiding from an almost certain detention, I knew Father would have been proud of me.

"Well, must've been my imagination. Let's go, Miss Norris," Filch decided reluctantly as he left, closing the door behind him again.

Weasley stumbled away from me as soon as the door shut behind Filch. I hadn't even realized I was holding her so tightly until then. "T-That was close," she gasped out, looking anywhere but at me. For once, she didn't sound so hostile. "T-Thanks." _Weasley _actually thanked me.

"At least you didn't get me into trouble," I pointed out dryly. Sure, I had saved her from a detention, but I was hiding myself, too.

Then she did the least that I expected: she burst out laughing. Hysterically? Perhaps. "I'm going now...before I break even more school rules," she said, still smiling, as she turned to the door.

"As long as I'm not around you when you do," I muttered. Just as she was about to turn the handle, I decided that she was going to somehow pay me back. "Weasley?"

"What?" She asked, sounding rather annoyed that I was talking to her.

Smirking my Malfoy smirk, I said, "You owe me."

"Thanks for the reminder," she replied sarcastically before she hurried out of the Owlery. I followed her more slowly, taking my time as I returned to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Thank _Merlin_!" Sue breathed in relief, flinging her arms around me as soon as I entered the common room. "What _took _you so long?"

Christine came over, her eyes glittering. "Yes, why did it take you so long?"

"I was beginning to think that Filch had managed to catch you," Sue admitted, pulling me toward an armchair. I sat down, glad to rest after the intense encounter with Filch.

"Filch, catch me?" I repeated, smirking at her. "Who do you think I am?"

"You're Scorpius Malfoy," she answered automatically, "the smartest Slytherin in our year."

Well, I _had_ meant for the question to be rhetorical. "It was nothing," I told her calmly. "I had a little run-in with Weasley, that's all."

"Which Weasley?" Vincent Goyle (named after Vincent Crabbe) asked, joining in on our conversation.

Christine shot him a glance. "The redhead one, who else?" I snorted at her ridiculous answer. _All _Weasleys had red hair.

"The girl," I said, scowling. "_Rose _Weasley." I spat her name out.

"She got you into trouble! It must've been her plan all along," decided Christine, her eyes glowering. "Even _I _can figure something like that out!"

But judging from the look of shock on Weasley's face when I had told her it was past curfew, I had a feeling she genuinely did not know it was past curfew when she had gone to the Owlery. For some reason, I found myself defending her. "She lost track of time," I mumbled. "She didn't seem to realize she was breaking rules until I pointed the fact out to her."

"Why'd you bother telling her, then?" Sue demanded furiously. "You should've not said anything!"

I wasn't in the mood for their questions, so I stood up. "I'm going to bed," I announced.

"This early? Are you sure you're feeling all right?" Christine fretted, instantly coming after me. Sometimes being the popular one had its disadvantages.

"I'm tired. Why else would I go to bed?" Without waiting for her answer, I headed up to where my four-poster bed sat waiting for me...

And strangely, I fell asleep thinking of a certain Weasley's bushy red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, hmm.. it seems that this is tremendously more popular than <em>I'm In Love With a Malfoy<em>. I suggest that you read _Malfoy _(if you haven't done so) first if you don't fancy becoming confused in later chapters (for example, the origins of _A Guide to the Most Complex Girls_. I won't really explain it in detail in _this _particular fanfic, but it was often referred to in _Malfoy_). Press that lovely review button? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I had barely slept for an hour (at least that's what it felt like) when I jolted awake. I looked around the room and frowned, realizing that I must've taken only a brief _nap_. I suppose it really _was_ too early for bed. I hadn't bothered changing before I slept, so I quickly washed my face and returned to the common room. Sue was lounging by herself in an armchair, and the room was surprisingly empty. "Where'd everyone go?" I asked her.

She started, but then saw that it was me and visibly relaxed. "Er, dunno," she answered with a shrug. "Felt like rejoining the community?"

"What's that supposed mean?" I asked her as I headed to the door again. "I wasn't in the mood for conversations earlier. I wanted some time alone."

"What, to think of Weasley?" she snorted, watching me with a variety of expressions.

I shook my head. "No; why would I think of Weasley?" When she didn't reply, I asked her a question of my own. "So how long has it been since I, uh, went upstairs?"

"Less than an hour," she informed me mildly. "Hey, where are you going _now_? This time it's already past curfew, you know! I know you _are _Scorpius Malfoy, but you can't just stroll down the corridors as if you ruled the place!"

"Oh, for a walk," I told her absentmindedly, feeling rather warmed that she was worried about me, "I won't get caught. I'll be back soon enough."

Sue's only response was a glare. I knew what she was thinking (something along the lines of "_Last time you promised that you'd be right back, you bumped into Weasley and she almost got you into trouble!_"), since I had known her for a long time. Sometimes her father would come visit Malfoy Manor and bring her with him.

Ignoring her silent protests, I left the dungeon again, and found myself taking me to the Gryffindor tower. Huh. I was deep in thought, and hadn't realized until I heard footsteps before I saw that someone was coming. I stopped dead when I noticed the elder Weasley walking toward me.

"What are _you _doing out here this late at night, hmm?"

She was part-Veela. That much I was positive of. Her mother was half-Veela, apparently...Yes, this was Dominique Weasley, one of the Most-Wanted-Girls-of-Hogwarts. I had heard plenty about her through the older Slytherins when they discussed girls. I found myself rooted to the spot, as if her Veela-charm was working on me.

"You know, children such as yourself shouldn't be out after curfew," she went on breezily. "Oh, I _hate _it when my Veela-magic influences people when I'm trying to be serious!" she grumbled, and I was glad that my brain was still functioning.

"So I've been told," I said in a small voice as I stared at her.

Weasley pursed her lips, clearly not satisfied with my answer. What _was _she expecting me to say, then? "Yes, Ma'am, I understand?" She shook her head and sighed. "Oh, never mind. Look, uh, Malfoy, have you seen Al anywhere?"

"Al?" I echoed.

"Albus Potter," she corrected herself. "Silly me! You're not friends with him, so of course you wouldn't know what his nickname is. Well, how about you help me find him?"

I blinked at her. "Help you find Potter?" I repeated the question just to prove that I hadn't heard her wrong.

She smiled _sweetly _at me. "I won't tell anyone that you've been out after curfew if you help," she said persuasively with a wink. I felt slightly sick.

Too stunned to refuse her, I assented her request. "S-Sure, I'll help you find Potter," I stuttered, then turned and dashed away before her Veela-self could influence me any further.

"Don't run into Filch!" She yelled after me. I didn't stop running (and I didn't care if anyone heard me) for a long time, and when I did stop, I was just outside the Gryffindor tower. I stood, gasping for breath, as my mind cleared. Veelas, as Father had warned me once, were dangerous.

I could hear voices in the corridor, but I couldn't see anyone. _I must still be dreaming, or it must be because of the Veela influences, _I thought to myself while muttering aloud, "I thought I heard voices, yet there's no one here. How very strange." _When _had I started talking to myself?

Just then, I couldn't help gasping as Weasley appeared in front me. "Very strange indeed," she agreed, sounding somewhat smug.

"Weasley!" I exclaimed, too surprised to sound hostile.

"Malfoy," she said, greeting me with her eyes narrowed.

This time I wasn't so surprised as Potter (the older one) appeared beside her. "Potter," I spat out, wondering why they were there.

"Malfoy," Potter noted me. "Right. Now that we all know each other—at least our last names—scamper away! There's things to be done!"

Of _course _I wasn't going to follow Potter's orders! "Malfoys don't scamper," I snapped, glowering at him. But my curiosity won over. "Now answer me this, Potter," I growled at him, "What are you and Weasley doing out past curfew?"

"We're related, Malfoy, in case you forgot. So don't get any wrong ideas." Weasley added, and I stared at her. Is _that _what she thought I believed she and Potter doing? Well, then she was more clueless than I had figured.

"T-That's not what I meant. You know you still owe me, Weasley," I reminded her. If I had to use _that_ to force her to tell me what was going on, then so be it. Her owing me wasn't _that _big of a deal, anyway.

She didn't seem happy that I had mentioned our incident earlier. And _Potter _was there, too, watching us with increasing interest with his eyes bulging out excitedly, as if plotting something evil in his mind. "Coming to find me already, Malfoy? I owe you, yes, but think wisely before you ask me a favor. You only get one."

"What are you two talking about?" Potter demanded, rounding on her. I was glad I didn't have a nosy cousin like Potter. What a bother.

I wasn't going to let Weasley tell him the truth, if that was what she was planning. "Nothing," I growled, "that a Potter should know. Anyway, I ought to get going. I'm breaking school rules too, and Father will go mad if _I _got detention." Not just Father. Sue, too. She would bother me to no end about how right she was and how wrong I was should I get myself into trouble.

What Weasley said next actually surprised me. "No."

"No?" I repeated. By no, she could mean practically anything—that it was something a Potter _should_ know, that my father _wouldn't _get become mad at me, that she wasn't going to repay her debt, even...

Rolling her eyes slightly at both mine and Potter's confused expressions, she explained softly, "You know the secret now, at least some of it. Unless we use a memory charm on you..."

_Secret_? _Memory charm_? "Don't you dare, Weasley," I warned her threateningly, wanting to know what she was hiding. Remembering my encounter with the other Weasley earlier, was she looking for the other Potter, too? "I'm coming with you."

"W-What?" Potter choked out, looking at me dazedly as if he couldn't believe what I had requested.

Weasley's reaction was definitely worth it. "Are you out of your mind?" she burst out, her mouth dropping open.

"Yes, I am," I responded, glaring at her. I was indeed out of my mind for agreeing to help the _Weasleys_! If Father heard of this...I shuddered. "But I bumped into the other Weasley earlier, and she asked me if I had seen the other Potter anywhere. She offered not to report on me if I helped her look for him, and if that's what you two are doing as well, then we might've as well look together." It was all Weasley's fault for dragging me into this mess!

Sue would be more than just worried by the time I got back..._if _I got back without encountering Filch. She would be furious.

Weasley looked as if she wanted to smack me before quickly straightening herself. "W-Well, why not? We're breaking rules already, and we might've as well try not to be found," she rambled, not making very much sense. "I mean, oh, never mind..."

Potter and I stared at her.

"Truce?" she suggested, thrusting her hand in toward me.

"Until we find Potter," I reminded her, taking her hand and giving it one firm shake before I pulled my arm back.

"Yes, until we find Potter—I mean, Al."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em>all<em> for the reviews so far! Press that lovely review button? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Potter demanded, as soon as the matter at hand was solved. "No time to waste!"

Weasley rolled her eyes, meeting my gaze briefly. "Yes, I know how much you care about Al, James, but there's no reason to hurry now that _Malfoy_'s here." She had meant her comment to be sarcastic.

Instantly, I clenched my hand into a fist. "What's _that _supposed to mean, eh, Weasley?"

"Truce, Malfoy, remember?"

"You have some nerve for reminding _me_ about the truce when _you_ were the one who decided to break it," I said dryly.

She batted her eyelashes innocently. "Why would _I_ ever break the truce, Malfoy?"

Potter shouldered her. "That's enough, you two," he ordered, sounding clearly annoyed as he turned to scowl at me. It wasn't _my _fault. "We're wasting time. C'mon, under the Cloak."

Potter had a Cloak? That was certainly interesting.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for Malfoy to know about it?" Weasley asked worriedly.

"It's not like he'll try stealing it in the common room," Potter replied calmly. "It'll be fine. Though the thought of _him _getting into trouble while we're under the cloak is a very tempting idea..."

Weasley bit her lip nervously, turning to study me again. I glared back at her. "Don't you dare..." I began threateningly.

"Listen, Malfoy. _I'm _the eldest here, so you'll have to follow _my _orders, understand? And if I have to kick you out, then that's what I'll do. But if you cooperate with us, we should be able to process smoothly," said Potter as he threw the Invisibility Cloak over himself first.

"Last time I recall, _I _was the one who offered to help _you_, and you accepted my help gratefully. So, Potter, wherever you are, you better keep that in mind," I warned, feeling rather silly for speaking to the now-invisible Potter.

"James, don't cover yourself first! Now we can't even find you!" Weasley thrilled. She shrieked as Potter abruptly revealed himself in front of her, and she stumbled backward. That was, to say the least, very entertaining to watch. "Enough fooling around, James!"

Potter offered a bit of the Cloak to me, and I ducked under. "Okay, okay, Rosie," he laughed, forgetting for a moment that I was there. Only when I jabbed him in the side with my elbow did he cough and straighten himself.

It was a tighter fit than I had thought. The three of us tried maneuvering down the corridor under the Cloak—_tried _being the keyword here. We bumped into each other quite often.

I took a step, and felt my foot land on something other than the ground. "Ow—that was my foot, Malfoy!" Weasley exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"You put your foot there first, Weasley," I retorted. She was such a whiny know-it-all. I hadn't even started on the fact that she could've been tripping me, for all I know, and she was mad at me for accidentally stepping on her!

Potter led us on to the seventh floor, listening to our exchanges in silence.

"Oh yeah?" Weasley snorted, as if she had finally come up with a good come-back.

"Quiet, you two!" Potter hissed at us (who knew even Potter had his limits?), "Or else Filch will definitely come! Do you want me to silence the both of you just so you would stop arguing?"

The thought of Potter _Silencio_'ing me was unpleasant, and so I reluctantly grew quiet. Weasley must've been thinking along the same lines, for she too stopped talking, but only until we found a double-door in the wall (I had never noticed it there before). "Has this always been here?" she asked, studying the door as she pulled off the Cloak.

"Not that I recall," I muttered, gazing up at the door.

"Strange," Potter put in thoughtfully, reaching a hand forward to open the door.

Before he could touch the handle, however, the doors swung open. The younger Potter stood just inside, gaping at us. "James! Rosie! A-And...Malfoy." He frowned at me, and I shrugged in response.

No longer paying attention to me, Weasley leapt forward and _hugged _Potter. "Al, you idiot!" she scolded him, "James and I worried our heads off over you! We even sent Domi out to search, too! Why did you leave?" At least _I_ wasn't the subject of her fretting.

"Felt like exploring a bit," Potter answered her with a grin. "Remember the stories Dad told us about the Room of Requirement? Well, this is it! But Malfoy now knows, too, unfortunately," he added, turning to me again.

"And, unfortunately, there's nothing you can do about it," I pointed out with a smirk. I remembered that Father had worked on a 'Project' for a few summers before, often leaving and not returning till late at night. Once, I even found a book he had accidentally left open, which contained a detailed description on Fiendfyre. Did it have something to do with _this_? I had heard stories of the Room of Requirement being destroyed, and yet, now it was here again. Perhaps Father was the one who repaired it. "Truce's over, Weasley."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know, Malfoy. Truce's over. Don't you dare go telling everyone about this place, you hear?"

What was her problem _now_? Anyone who wanted to find the room will eventually find it on their own accord. It wasn't as if I was about to go screaming that the Room of Requirement existed! "And what will you do if I tell everyone? Send the vast number of Weasleys at me?"

"Good idea," she grinned. "I'll think of something, soon."

"Sod off, Malfoy," The eldest Potter added. "I mean, thanks for your help for looking for Al and all, but now there's nothing more for you to do."

So much for my help. I narrowed my eyes at them. That was the most purposeless evening of my life, ever. I took my time returning to the Slytherin Dungeons, and en route, I passed that Dominque Weasley again.

"Ohh, Malfoy, found Albus yet?" she queried as soon as she spotted me.

"Why, of course," I told her with mocking sweetness. She chuckled, and I sighed. "Your cousins are with him."

Weasley beamed at me. "Wonderful! My thanks go with you!"

The last thing I needed was her _thanks__. _"Sure, whatever." I gave her a half-wave as I continued walking, glad to be away from Weasleys for once in my life.

"You're adorable, you know?" she called after me.

I choked.

Without any more hesitation, I hurried back to the common room. It was late now, and to my relief, it was empty. Even Sue probably had gone to bed.

I just knew one thing for sure, now: if Father ever discovered me helping the Weasleys, he'll never forgive me. Sighing again, I collapsed into my bed, exhausted from the evening's events.

I wonder why I had even agreed to help them in the first place.

If it wasn't for Veela-girl blackmailing me, I wouldn't have spent the night on a wild goose chase.

_Never _was I going to acquaintance myself with anyone Veela-related ever again.

Not even if my life depended on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em>all<em> for the reviews so far! Press that lovely review button? :) Hopefully more than 50 reviews by the next chapter, hmm..? **


	7. Chapter 7

Just because I hadn't seen the Room of Requirement for myself _that _time doesn't mean I was about to avoid the Room for the rest of my life. Even though the Room of Requirement reminded me of _them _all the time, I became...fascinated with the magic involved with the Room and took time to visit it at least a few times a week.

And, what would you know, I even caught Weasley sneaking in once, close to _midnight_. Which is, of course, _way _past curfew. But, as I too was drawn to the Room, I let her go without confronting her. I didn't want _her _to be the one creating a fuss over this. I was the one in control. I didn't blame her for visiting the Room, and I often wondered how many times she'd been there since the discovery.

_Why _was I thinking about Weasley again, anyway? Bloody hell.

I had even tempted telling Sue and Chris about the Room of Requirement, but I thought better of it. It had seemed the Potter/Weasley gang had kept their mouths shut about it, and I was going to do the same. I wasn't _always_ unreasonable—only when I was ticked off, and that usually happened when I was around Weasleys.

There were so many Weasleys at Hogwarts; it would be a pain in the arse to attempt even _trying_ to avoid them. As soon as you turned a corner, or entered a room, a Weasley would always guaranteed to be there. I swear.

Speaking of Weasleys.

As I passed the entrance, and I noted with interest that Weasley was coming in from the outside.

The _outside_.

"Weasley, out of school? What a surprise." I frowned, suspicious. Whatever she was up to, it was probably not something good. Especially at Halloween.

"What's wrong with me being out of school?" She shot back. Fighting back, eh? _This_ was interesting.

I blinked, taking my time to come up with a usable taunt. "Some goody-goody student such as yourself should be studying."

"It _is_ Halloween, Malfoy. I deserve a break," she pointed out, her voice smug. I scowled at her. As if I needed reminding that it was Halloween. Furious with her attitude, I took a step forward, a nasty comeback in mind:

_You, taking a break? Is the world about to end? _

But I never got my chance.

I tripped over something invisible, and Weasley shrieked with laughter, gloating at her success. She pulled off the Cloak of Invisibility from whatever I had stumbled on.

It was a pumpkin.

A _pumpkin_.

Me, Scorpius Malfoy, fallen, because of a _pumpkin_.

I briefly imagined hurling said pumpkin right at her face, and I felt a bit better. I pulled out my wand, my mind spinning with all the spells Father had showed me before. "This is unacceptable, Weasley," I growled.

There must be something even worse than a pumpkin punching your face. There has got to be.

"Oh yeah?"—she was still laughing—"It's against school rules to trip people with pumpkins now, is it?"

I loathed her. Oh, yes, I did. I despised her more than I hated anything else in the world.

I remembered a story Father once told me, about a time (one of his few victories involving Potter) where he had magically grown Weasley's mother's teeth. Mother and daughter experiencing the same pain was a satisfying thought.

"_Densaugeo_!" I yelled out the spell. Weasley, unexpecting the attack, was struck directly on her still-laughing mouth.

Score!

"YOU GIT!" She hollered at me, her voice sounding slightly odd now that her front teeth were extending at an extremely fast rate. I found her appearance rather amusing. She desperately tried to counter the spell, but her knowledge was a lot less than mine. Her teeth continued growing longer. "YOU BLOODY SON OF A BANSHEE!" I scoffed at her. What sort of curse phrase was _that_?

Before I could act again, she managed to hit me with a hex, and I groaned as slime began dripping down my front. By now, a few students had gathered to watch, and some cheered as I tried to brush the slime off.

I suppose she wasn't _too _bad, though her dueling definitely needed work.

"Rose? Rosie!"

Ah, great, now her over-protective cousins had entered the scene. She really was weak on her own.

"OUT OF THE WAY, YOU LOT!" James Potter bellowed, clearing a path through the crowd, "LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!"

"Come on, Rosie, I'll take you to the Hospital Wing," the younger Potter tried calming Weasley down, and shot me a glare over his shoulder as he did so.

What was with Potters and Weasleys always blaming _me_? It was Weasley who had started this whole...shebang.

All of a sudden, I felt a stab of pain in my stomach, and I yelled out with pain before I could stop myself. I could see a flash of red hair. I _hated _Weasleys.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Roared Headmistress McGonagall, pushing her way into the crowd. "Students using magic on each other in the halls? Filch! What happened to your patrolling?"

Filch walked beside her. "I-I'm sorry, Madam..." he said before grabbing students and dragging them away from the mess.

"_Reducio_!" snapped McGonagall, shrinking Weasley's teeth back to their normal size. As soon as they were once again Weasley-sized, she went on, "Miss Weasley, do explain to me what had just happened, and perhaps _you_ know why Mr. Malfoy is covered in slime?"

"It was all my fault," she muttered, hanging her head. At least she admitted it. The bloody git. Dominique Weasley handed her a handkerchief which she used to wipe her face before continuing, "I-I was planning to...cause Malfoy some pain with a pumpkin. He tripped over it, became furious, and h-hexed me. It was probably James who hexed _him _afterwards, but I don't know..."

It was obviously a Weasley who had hexed me!

Mcgonagall nodded thoughtfully. "Very well, Miss Weasley. Let's see, that will be twenty points from Gryffindor for both you and Mr. Potter, and ten from Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy. I really am disappointed in you. You three are all banned from the feast, and meet Mr. Filch by the school entrance next Saturday at midnight for detention. That is all. And now, please excuse me...I have to go attend the decorations..."

I stared after the Headmistress's retreating form, my mind fuming.

And _I _had to lose points for Slytherin because...?

That hex on Weasley was purely out of self-defense!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em>all<em> for the reviews so far! Press that lovely review button? :) over 50 now! **


	8. Chapter 8

I was in a foul mood all week, thanks to the upcoming detention. Sue had tried cheering me up, but to no avail. Chris even told me that if I became "better", she'd let me snog her to my heart's content when we were older. _That _didn't even boost my spirit.

They threw a party for me, too, much to the displeasure of our Head of House, Professor Flint (also the potions teacher. He apparently had to redo a year during his time at Hogwarts, though I had no idea how or why he mastered potions, and I never really bothered to care).

Of course, nothing could cheer me up. _I _had to have detention with Weasley and _James _Bloody Potter, after all, and not even all the money in the world could make me smile again.

This was _torture. _

And when my much-anticipated Saturday midnight finally came, I took my time walking to the school entrance. Curse Weasley. I was thinking of spells in my mind and imagining their effects on her when I saw Filch heading toward me, leaving Weasley and Potter to wait by the double doors. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy," the squib sneered at me, "Your father will not be pleased if he heard of this."

"Don't you dare tell him, Filch," I spat, clenching my hand into a fist. Detention was worse enough. If Father found out, all hell would break loose.

I calmed myself down by thinking of Weasley being hexed by moi.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of telling him," Filch said immediately, though his sneer was still in place.

"And speaking of detention, do you have a place in mind?" I wondered, hoping it wouldn't be _too _bad.

He nodded. "I met that half-giant a few days ago, and he asked me if you could serve detention at his...place. Said something about pumpkins. Seems fitting, doesn't it, especially since that Weasley girl had stolen one."

I scowled, but didn't comment, as we had arrived at the designated meeting spot. Weasley, to my surprise, nodded to me before muttering something to Potter beside her. They laughed, but broke off abruptly as Filch and I joined them.

"Good thing you're here," Filch grunted, gesturing to me, "If I had to listen to those two's jokes any more..."

"You know you like them," Potter teased, and for once I didn't mind him. I never liked Filch too much. In fact, I was almost grateful that Potter was making fun of Filch. _Almost_. Weasley giggled in an annoying, girlish way. She stopped when I glared at her.

Filch led us out of the school, doing his best to ignore the unnecessary conversations going on behind his back.

"Where in Merlin's name are we going?" Weasley asked, shivering in the cold.

"Isn't it obvious, Weasley? We're going to Hagrid's," I growled, feeling smug for the fact that I knew something she didn't. Well, I did practically force Filch to tell me, but still.

"Mr. Malfoy is correct," Filch said, "You will be helping him plant pumpkins for next year."

Ah, so that was what it the part about pumpkins were. Planting pumpkins wasn't so bad.

Weasley glowered at Filch. "What?" she whined, "Why didn't you say anything earlier? If you had, I would've brought my cloak!"

Pathetic.

Hagrid's hound barked loudly as we arrived at his excuse-for-a-house. "James! Rosie! Oh, an' Malfoy, of course," the half-giant greeted us (mostly Potter and Weasley).

"I'm sorry for taking your pumpkin without permission, Hagrid," Weasley mumbled.

"I fergive yeh," Hagrid answered instantly, as he patted her shoulder, "Brings back memories of yer dad an' mum, eh?"

_Aw_, how sweet. Note to self: make sure to know the teachers very well so you can get out of all sorts of trouble. Isn't that a beautiful thing?

Weasley sneezed, breaking me out of my thoughts. How very rude of her. "I-It's pretty cold, isn't it?" She commented, her teeth chattering.

Ah, well, she deserved the coldness.

Though the sweet side of myself decided that she _deserved _a coat. That way, she would actually be able to fully-function during the detention, rather than complaining her arse off about the weather.

Weasley, freezing to death?

Weasley, in _my _cloak, actually doing her part of the work?

I decided on the latter, and took off my cloak and dropped—dumped it, rather—over her. If that was the key to stopping her obnoxious complaining, so be it.

"Y-You don't have a fever or anything, do you?" Weasley stammered, frowning at my act of kindness. Stupid Muggle superstitions about a fever being the cause of abnormal behavior.

"I can't stand your complaining," I responded with a shrug. Couldn't she just accept the bloody cloak like a normal person without causing such a fuss over it? I folded my arms across my chest. Now that the warmth from my cloak was gone, I felt my cheeks reddening in the cold.

And now that Weasley had stopped complaining—all thanks to yours truly—Hagrid gave us each a package of pumpkin seeds and we set off to work in silence.

A wonderful silence. One _without _Weasley making snide remarks every half-second.

All peace was never long-lived, unfortunately, as Weasley suddenly screamed and jumped backward from her row of pumpkins. She tripped over the one behind her (now we were even, to say the least). I so happened to be the nearest to where she was, and I reluctantly walked over to investigate what had caused our beloved redhead so much fright.

"Spider!" She shrieked, pointing at said poor spider who was unfortunate enough to meet a Weasley in his short lifetime. "Get it away from me!"

Now, don't get me wrong. Normally, I would never follow orders, and especially not from a Weasley. But in this case, she was ruining _my _cloak (she was still half-sitting and half-lying on the ground, and I was sure her arse wasn't about to move off of it unless the spider was no longer bothering her) by getting dirt on it.

"It's just a spider, Weasley," I said calmly, smirking at her and contemplating whether to save her or let her be.

"I don't care! Get it away!" She yelled, "James! Help!"

The thought of Potter being the heroic one actually _angered _me, and so, I pulled out my wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" I said lazily, hovering the spider away from where it was only moments ago. "There, Weasley. Better?"

She shook her head wildly. _What_, for the love of Merlin, is her problem now? "It's still here somewhere!"

I was now becoming tired of all her complaining. I sighed and offered her my hand. "Come on, Weasley, let's just get the work done. I'm tired, and you probably are, too."

It took her a while to agree, but she did, "S-Sure." She accepted my hand and I pulled her up. She quickly brushed the dust off of her robes (including _my _cloak!).

Potter rushed over then to see what had troubled his cousin. Ha, too late! I rolled my eyes as I watched him fuss over her while she repeatedly answered his questions with, "I'm _fine_, James, how many times do I have to say it?"

So, what did we learn about our dear friend the Weasley today?

That she was obnoxious, whiny, a know-it-all (who was only useful in _class_. I mean, come on, we learn magic to use it in the real world. What good would it be if you forgot every spell as soon as you were in danger?), a prat, and an arse?

Ding! Correct!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you <em>all<em> for the reviews so far! Press that wonderful button? :) Let's see how many reviews this fic can get before the next update! Reviews are what make me extremely happy and motivated to continue writing. So keep 'em coming! **


	9. Chapter 9

Ugh.

Weasley.

She was despicable.

Not to mention _everywhere_.

She just so happened to be at places _I _wanted to go to. Like the library, for example.

If it weren't for the fact that she probably hated me as much as I hated her, she could even pull it off as stalking me

The only place I could actually relax and not see her was in the Slytherin common room, and that is where I was now.

"What's wrong with _red_?" A voice thrilled from the direction of the girls' dormitory. Susanna.

"Red symbolizes Gryffindor," a second voice stated loudly enough for the entire common room to hear. It was a voice I wasn't familiar with. Probably an older student. "Are you sure you're in the right house, Zabini? Perhaps the Sorting Hat meant to put you in Gryffindor but made a mistake of some sort? Ha ha ha, get it? Sort?"

I scowled, trying to tune the argument out. So much for relaxing in my own common room.

"These are my favorite pajamas, Dante, you can't ruin them! I've had them since before Hogwarts! No, stop! Please!"

The girl, who's name must've been Dante, let out a crackle. "Begging me, Zabini? There. Will. Not. Be. Any. Red. Present. In. The. Slytherin. House! I hate to do this to my own fellow Slytherins, but I suppose I should take ten points away for you having something _red_."

There was a loud rip.

"NO!" Sue's wail caused me to wince. I looked up just in time to see her run downstairs with tears in her eyes. She fixed her eyes on me hopefully, but as I opened my mouth in an attempt to calm her down, she stumbled through the tunnel that led out of the common room.

There went my _peaceful _evening.

I decided to go after her. If I didn't, she might end up getting into trouble in her current state of mind. Cursing inwardly, I made my way out, wondering where she had gone.

"If I were upset because of a pajama issue, where would I hide?" I muttered to myself, walking down the corridor. I could hear faint sounds in the distance, and assuming it was Sue, I followed it.

To my disgust, I heard the voice that I liked the least coming from ahead. The voice that belonged to a certain know-it-all redhead. "Are you all right?"

Ah, Weasley. So we meet again.

"I-I'm fine," Sue sniffed in response, wiping her tears. "I don't need help from a _Gryffindor_. Go away!" My respect for Sue instantly grew. Having House loyalty even in such a situation...then I realized that Dante had scolded her for wearing Gryffindor colors earlier, and so her hatred for Gryffindors must be at a new high.

I rounded the corner to find Weasley kneeling down in front of Sue. "Yes, go away, Weasley," I told her curtly, not wanting Sue to throw a fit at her. Insulting _her _was my responsibility, and no one else's.

Weasley pursed her lips. "_Well_, Malfoy, I was only trying to help."

I studied her, and noted with interest that she was in her nightgown. This was rather amusing, to say the least. Before I could think of an insult, Sue glared at Weasley and growled, "Well, _Weasley, _Slytherins don't need help from Gryffindors! Come on, Scorp, let's get out of here."

I gladly obliged her request, and offered her my hand. Sue managed to smile at me through her tears, obviously feeling slightly better, and together we returned to the dungeons. I could feel Weasley's eyes burning into my back the entire length of the short trip.

"Don't worry about Dante," I murmured reassuringly to Sue. "She may like picking on you, but don't give her the satisfaction of being the better one. Stand up to her."

Sue smirked. She was no longer crying. "Yeah, like ripping _her _nightgown? That sounds like a bloody brilliant idea. What d'you think, Scorp?"

"Hmm," I said thoughtfully, "that might work. We should use magic though, so she can't repair it."

"Excellent!" Sue beamed, laughing at our newly developed scheme. She suddenly frowned. "What if she found out who did it? She'll dock more than just ten points! She'll give us a detention for sure! There's no way we, two first-years, can deal with a prefect!"

I grinned in anticipation. "It'll work out. Besides, she's off doing rounds now. And, you know, prefects have no right in taking points away. Only the Heads have the permission to, Sue. She was...only trying to scare you."

"But what if she's able to trace the magic?"

I sighed. "I'll do the spell portion, then, and you go find it and bring it to me. How's that?"

She bit her lip, and for a wild moment I thought she was going to refuse. Then she nodded eagerly before dashing upstairs to the girls' dormitory. She was back within seconds, holding out a emerald green fancy nightgown to me. I flicked my wand at it, and a large rip appeared in the nightgown's side as Sue cheered me on.

An image of Weasley in her nightgown popped into my mind. Why _now_ of all times for me to be thinking of that prat? And in her _nightgown_, no less? I groaned, collapsing into an armchair. Sue skipped off to put the nightgown back where it belonged. Now all we had to do was wait till Dante returned to find her beloved sleepwear in pieces.

_"Malfoy, how can you do such a dreadful thing? She may have been rude and completely unreasonable, but this is no way to return the favor! That makes you as worse as she is!" _

I could almost imagine Weasley shrieking the above in my face if she ever found out.

Merlin, was I going crazy?

Why would _I_ care what Weasley's reaction was? Why would I care if she found out in the first place? Shrugging, I groaned. I had spent _way _to much time around Weasley, and not even half of my first year had passed. To think of having classes with her for the next six years...

Ugh.

She really _was_ driving me crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>The mystery of why Sue was crying is now finally solved! <strong>

**By the way, I've started a new fanfic in my _I'm In Love with a_... series, featuring Lily and James. So if you're interested, feel free to check it out and review! **

**Thank you _all_ for the reviews so far! Press that wonderful button? :) Can this fic get to 80 before the next update? Hopefully? Reviews are what make me extremely happy and motivated to continue writing. So keep 'em coming! **


	10. Chapter 10

Finally, after what seemed like forever, it was time for Christmas vacation. And that meant Weasley-free for two whole weeks, which was a thought that cheered me up immensely.

Not feeling like listening to Sue and Christine's latest Hogwarts gossip, I left the compartment to wander down the aisle.

It wasn't as good of a decision as I expected. A flash of red came hurtling toward me, and I let out a "Omph" as Weasley crashed right into me. To my delight, she landed on the ground (awkwardly using her hand to ease the fall) while I remained standing. I heard a faint _crack_! and realized that she must've damaged her wrist.

Not that I minded.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," I growled menacingly. Did she have to come in contact with me _everywhere_?

"If you're trying to find Zabini, she's down that way," she spat, gesturing in the direction she had came. She really must be an idiot to think that I was looking for Sue, because I wasn't. Not then, anyway.

I told her so.

I could tell she was in pain, and I wasn't about to let her blame me for being the one causing her the injury. She had, after all, been the one who ran into me in the first place. "Stand up," I instructed her.

"What, so I'm your servant now?" She shot back.

Weasley being my servant was like a dream-come-true, but of course, as with all dreams, it was impossible. I sighed, hating her for giving me such a brilliant idea. Not bothering to reply (in case I said something ridiculous, such as "That would be wonderful,"), I grabbed her undamaged hand and jerked her to her feet.

Then came the usual, expected response. "You broke my wrist, Malfoy!"

She was putting the blame on me.

"That's what you get for running in the aisle," I retorted, knowing full well that it was _her _fault and not mine. To shut her complaining up, I pulled out my wand. "Here—_Episkey_!"

She stared at me with grudging respect. Suddenly, I wanted to hug Father for forcing me to learn all those spells prior to coming to Hogwarts, just so I could show them off to Weasley.

"I'm not going to thank you," muttered Weasley, clearly not pleased, "Since it _was _partially your fault that I bumped into you in the first place."

She really made no sense sometimes. "And why would it be my fault, Weasley?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as I frowned at her.

"Zabini's looking for you, by the way," she said suddenly, changing the subject. Or perhaps she just wanted to say that Sue looking for me was the reason it was my fault—and I still don't see how it could be my fault when she had been the one running. I watched her leave, then turned and reluctantly returned to my own compartment.

"Scorp, _there _you are!" said Sue with relief, waving eagerly at me as I slid the door open and sat down opposite of her.

I reached over and picked up one of the Chocolate Frogs, unwrapped it, and nibbled on it halfheartedly. "Weasley _kindly _informed me that you were looking for me," I said with distaste.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Scorp," Sue smiled at me apologetically. "Er, you know, Dante Carrow? She came in earlier. She was apparently _still _mad about that nightgown incident, and I didn't want her to do anything bad to me again."

"Did you _have _to make it that...desperate sounding? I don't think Weasley fancied _running _and coming to find me."

Christine pressed her lips into a thin line. "Dante's awful, Scorpy. She really is!"

Sue leaned toward me in order to whisper, "Did you hear? According to some people, she blackmailed that Sean Rowle into dating her! _Blackmailed_!" She repeated the word as if she couldn't believe how horrible Carrow is.

"No, of course I haven't heard. I don't spend my free time gossiping with girls, thank you very much," I said dryly.

"She _is _a Slytherin, yes, but even _I _would never do anything _that _awful! And it turned out she was only using Rowle to get this other bloke she was after. No need to say, she left Rowle, and he was furious with her," Sue pressed on. "Threatened her family or something. She gave him detention for a month! Can you believe it?"

I was at a loss for words, so I focused on finishing the rest of my Chocolate Frog. Sue mentioning the term 'blackmail' annoyingly reminded me of that Veela-Weasley, and I hated _anyone _getting blackmailed. It just wasn't fair.

"I'll teach her a lesson sometime," I murmured thoughtfully.

"Who? Weasley?" asked Christine stupidly. I shot her a dark look.

"No, you daft Slytherin," I snorted, and Sue giggled. "_Carrow_. Who else were we just talking about? She needs to realize that being nasty and being a loyal Slytherin are two completely different...different...objects. Yeah. I'll come up with something over the holidays, and form the attack when we get back."

Sue's eyes widened with horror. "Are you sentencing yourself to death, Scorp? This is insane! You're—you're—mad! Tell him he's mad, Chris!"

The other girl only smiled. "I think it's brilliant, Scorpy."

I smirked at Sue. "See? Chris agrees with me. So it's a deal. And I thought you hated Carrow anyway."

"Hating her and _this _are completely different," Sue grumbled, folding her arms across her chest. "But I have to admit, you really are brave, Scorp. And we're only first years, too."

"This," I grinned in anticipation, "will be the worst thing Carrow has ever encountered in her life. And that'll teach her not to mess with _me_, Scorpius Malfoy, or my friends."

A shriek of pain exploded throughout the train. Curious, I opened the door to see what was going on.

"YOU BLASTED SLYTHERIN," Weasley's scream echoed down the aisle, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE POINTS FROM US JUST FOR BEING GRYFFINDORS? WE'RE NOT IN HOGWARTs, YOU KNOW! AND EVEN MALFOY WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE AS YOU! TAKE THAT! AND THAT! ARGH!"

Carrow was staggering toward me, her eyes wide with fear, probably at whatever was pursuing her. Weasley raced toward her with her wand raised, brandishing it furiously as she shot spell after spell at Carrow.

"Weasley," I breathed, watching her with amazement as she shot a Bat-Bogey Hex at Carrow.

I had to admit...I was impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updating in the last week... <strong>

**The ending was rather random (it wasn't in _Malfoy_), but yeah, I think Rose needed to let everything out...and for Scorpius to realize just how dangerous she could be. ;) **

**Thank you _all_ for the reviews so far! Press that wonderful button? :) Can this fic get to 85 before the next update? Hopefully? Reviews are what motivate me to continue writing. So keep 'em coming!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Scorpius!" Mother greeted me warmly as soon as I had stepped off the train and located her and Father. She opened her arms, obviously about to hug me, but I only scowled and remained where I was. I wasn't going to let her hug me with everyone from Hogwarts witnessing it. She understood my silent message, and reached forward to grab my trunk instead.

Father nodded gruffly to me without speaking, and I followed my parents away from the crowds.

"Oi, Malfoy!"

I spun around, my eyes narrowing as I spotted the older Potter waving at me.

"Hope you die over vacation!" He yelled gleefully, and both he and the younger Potter burst out laughing.

Weasley merely rolled her eyes. She caught my gaze in the process, and she hurriedly looked away.

I didn't make a retort, not wanting to give them the satisfaction that they had successfully annoyed me.

"James! Albus! That was very rude of you!" Their mother, Ginny Potter, reprimanded them sharply. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from letting out a laugh—that was the beauty of having adults around. "Apologize at once!"

Father strode towards where the Potters and Weasleys gathered together. "Look, Weaselette, we've done nothing to you or your family. Tell them to leave my son alone."

Never mind having adults around. This was embarrassing, and I would have gladly told Father that I could handle myself. But with the Weasley/Potter clan there, I didn't speak... in case of me ending up even more embarrassed.

And Ginny wasn't really a Weasley anymore.

"I know how to take care of my children, thank you very much, Malfoy," the woman said coolly. "Harry, let's go."

We stood silently and let them by.

"Are you having trouble at school, Scorpius?" Mother fretted as soon as they vanished from the platform.

I shook my head. "None at all."

If you didn't count Weasley's constantly annoying arguments, a certain Dante Carrow, among other things (like blackmailing part-Veelas), that is.

"Sure?"

"Yes, Mother, everything's fine," I repeated firmly. "Can we please leave already?"

Mother exchanged a dark look with Father (she clearly didn't believe me, and I wasn't in the mood to attempt and reassure her), let out a sigh, and ushered us out of the station.

* * *

><p>On Christmas morning, I awoke to find a large stack of presents at the foot of my bed. I assumed that my own House-elf, Dinky, had brought them in during the night.<p>

They were mostly from my parents. One from Grandfather (a book titled _101 Reasons Why Pure-bloods Are The _**Best **by Alecto Carrow—I recoiled slightly when I saw who the author is), a present from Grandmother (a pair of green gloves) , and some from Sue (Chocolate Frogs) and Christine and my other Slytherin friends.

My favorite gift, by far, is the latest racing broom Father had given me: a Firebolt 4. Although I couldn't bring it to school (which was a pity; I would love to see the look on Weasley's face when she saw it), I could still practice at home and become a Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team next year...

Just the thought of Quidditch caused me to smile.

"Happy Christmas, Scorpy!"

Christine flung her arms around me and tackled me onto the floor as I opened my bedroom door.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise from my voice.

"Visiting _you_, stupid!" She grinned at me. After a pause, she added in a softer voice, "Father said that I should stay as close to you as I can and get to know you. But I already know you, don't I?"

I frowned suspiciously. "You do," I confirmed, wondering what her father meant. "Are your parents here as well?"

She nodded. "They are. Oh, Scorp, I'm so glad I'm here! We can play together!"

"I don't have time," I said, ignoring Christine's crestfallen look. The last thing I wanted to do was play with her. Not that I didn't like her, but I had other plans in mind...plans that involved spending time in the Malfoy library and researching hexes that I could use on Weasley.

Wait. Why was I thinking about Weasley when she wasn't even _here_? See how annoying she is?

Shaking my head in confusion, I stood up. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast," I suggested stiffly.

"Scorp? Is something wrong?" Chris persisted as she got up and followed me.

"I'm _fine_," I answered, hating how everyone seemed to care whether I was fine or not. It was so bothersome, especially when I didn't want them to pester me with questions about how I felt.

The only person who _didn't_ care whether I was having trouble or not (most of the trouble that I do get into is partially said person's fault anyway) or whether I was all right or not was...

Yes, _her_.

Rose Weasley.

And with thoughts about _her _in my mind, I sat down in my usual chair at breakfast. "Morning, Mother, Father. Happy Christmas," I greeted them dully. Merlin, something must be wrong with me.

"Did you like our presents, Scorpius?" Father asked conversationally. Mr. and Mrs. Nott were chatting excitedly with Mother about something, and Christine was too busy eating to speak.

"Of course," I said politely, then stuffed a large piece of scrambled eggs into my mouth so I would not have to talk anymore.

But Father was waiting for me to elaborate.

With a scowl, I added, "Grandfather gave me another Pure-blood book."

"That Lucius..." Father muttered under his breath, "I'll have to remind him not to get you Pure-blood books anymore. He really should get his head out of the past and focus on the present."

"F-Father?" I began hesitantly. He gave me a curt nod, and I went on, "Malfoys _have _changed since the war, haven't we?"

"We have," he agreed. "Why?"

I asked the question I was dying to know the answer to. "Then...why do the Weasleys and Potters still hate us so much?"

It took Father a moment to reply, but he did.

"They just haven't realized that we've changed."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of updating in the last week... and this is more of a filler chapter, though Scorpius does think about Rose more.. eheh. <strong>

**Thank you _all_ for the reviews so far! Press that wonderful button? :) Who will be the 100th reviewer? ;) **


	12. Chapter 12

Ah, yes. The beauty of being a second year is that I can _finally _tryout for Quidditch. I've waited twelve years for this day! Okay, perhaps not twelve years, but close enough.

I've practiced flying for as long as I could remember, and often Father would throw a Snitch into the air and have me catch it. If I didn't catch it, I would not be able to have any dinner that night. It was a cruel form of punishment, yet it was, of course, helpful.

And thus my confidentness for the tryouts at Hogwarts. There was no doubt I'd get onto the team.

"Good luck at tryouts," Sue cooed, leaning in and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Beside her, Christine made a face. Sue pointedly ignored Christine's attitude problem and added, "I'm sure you can get the position!"

No longer feeling hungry, I set my fork down on my plate. "Hopefully," I said darkly. "If I don't, Father will disinherit me for sure."

"We can't have that, now, can we?" asked Christine, her voice filled with horror. "You've practiced all your life, Scorp. I'm sure you'll be fine!"

Somehow, Chris's words did not affect me as much as Sue's had. "Come on, let's go." I got off the bench, beckoning to them. "I want to get a taste of the conditions before tryouts start."

"That's the spirit!" Chris praised, her eyes shining with excitement.

The tryouts this year were "slightly" different—they had changed the rules so that all Houses held tryouts at the same time. Father hadn't thought that this was a good idea, and I agreed with him to no end. What if the other Houses learned of your secrets? Wouldn't that give them an advantage?

Huh.

Sue and Chris followed me as I stopped by the Gryffindor table. I was rather curious as to whether my archenemies would go try out for the Gryffindor team. "Going to Quidditch tryouts, Potter?"

"Why, of course I am," Potter responded, seemingly in a good mood. As he spoke, he (purposely) waved his fork around a little _too _strongly, and it went flying straight at me. Luckily, with my quick reflex, I caught the fork with my hand. Weasley raised her eyebrows at me. "Will you mind giving me back my fork, Malfoy? It seemed to have slipped from my fingers by accident!"

Yeah, right.

No doubt that Albus Potter would be trying out.

Wealsey? Bah. She couldn't even get off the ground, for Merlin's sake!

"Come _on_, Scorp," Sue whined from next to me, "Let's go! I wanna get a good seat in the bleachers to watch!" It was her way of saying that she didn't want to spend any time with the Potters and Weasleys.

Not that I minded leaving.

I flung Potter's fork back at him with an equal amount of force. Chris smirked at him as he jerked out of the way.

"See ya, Scorp," Weasley mocked Sue's voice, waving at me.

"Shut up, Weasley," I growled, "If I end up not getting on the Slytherin team, it'll be your fault." It _will _be her fault if she angers me to the point of not paying attention during the game.

Come to think of it, I still haven't decided on what her favor for me should be. Something _very _nasty...

"Am I that big of a distraction?" Wealsey asked Potter, genuine curiosity in her voice.

Yes, she is. She was just too much of a prat to notice.

"Oh yes," Potter told her helpfully, "You're the cutest girl here! With curly hair—"

Potter was an idiot, too. Her hair's _obviously _bushy. And any girl at Hogwarts was cuter than _her_.

"I told you! My hair's _bushy_! There's a difference!" Weasley objected, hitting Potter in the arm.

Not paying attention to Weasley, Potter continued on his list-of-Weasley's-qualities: "—a gorgeous smile, extremely smart, trouble-attracting—"

Her smile was hardly gorgeous. She may be smart, but not as smart as _me_. She probably gets into trouble only around me, so I could be blamed for whatever she was doing.

"Malfoy's hardly going to see me as a cute, gorgeous, extremely smart and curly-haired girl, is he? N-Not that I'm saying I want him to." Weasley fretted as Potter took a breath between words.

She's certainly right.

No longer wanting to listen to Potter, I scoffed at them and stalked away, pulling Sue and Chris with me.

Potter was hopeless. Anyone listening would think that he was in _love _with Weasley.

"Your broom is amazing!" Sue exclaimed, watching as I fetched my broom from under my four-poster bed.

"The fastest," I said proudly. "You two go ahead. I'll be there in a moment." I had just noticed Screech waiting impatiently on my bedpost, a letter tied on his leg.

With a nod, Sue and Chris hurried out of the common room, chatting avidly to each other.

I untied the letter from Screech's leg, and recognized Father's neat handwriting, something that was common between us.

_Scorpius,_

_Knock your enemies off their brooms if you have to. _

_Father._

Typical. Father would never wish me luck; he would only give me suggestions and helpful information. The thought of knocking Potter off his broom to give him a disadvantage was very tempting, but then again, that may end with my disqualification.

Better not take the chance.

Tearing off the ends of a spare piece of parchment, I scribbled,

_I'll keep that in mind. Tryouts start soon—I should be going. _

Not even bothering to sign my name, I offered my reply to Screech, who gave me a hoot and took off into the night.

"Well, good luck," I said to myself as I left for the Quidditch pitch, wondering what was waiting for me outside.

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Sorry, sorry for the lack of updates! I've been focusing on _I'm In Love With a Potter_, and with so much school work in the last month, I haven't had much time to write.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Special thanks to team hedwig for being the 100th reviewer! Drop a review? **

**(this is the start of their second year)**


End file.
